


Why, thank you

by Phoebs1235



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebs1235/pseuds/Phoebs1235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe. Matt works in an office with Karen and Arthur, Alex did moll Flanders but turned down ER and became a drama teacher instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different than the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have gone crazy tonight. Two fics in one night! Well, I hope you enjoy them anyway!

Standing at the bar, Matt smith was ordering another drink. He honestly didn't mean to drink this much, he had to get to work tomorrow as he had an important meeting with his boss, he knew he'd be useless with a hangover, but Karen was just so damn persuasive.

"Go on!" She screeched over the booming music "One more won't hurt."

But One turned into Two, which turned into Four, which turned into Seven, and he was now on his Eighth. He was a little more tipsy than he would like to admit, but so were Karen and Arthur. He'd met the two at the office, Arthur's desk was right next to his, but he'd met Karen in a slightly different way. He had spilt coffee on Karen, and then, apologising profusely, tried to help clean her up when he tripped over and fell on top of her. She'd laughed it off, and they'd become instant friends.

After a while of knowing them, he'd noticed that they were pretty intimate, so he asked what was going on. At first he thought they were lying when they denied anything, but as time went on, Matt realised that both of them were blissfuly ignorant of how close they were. So he made it his mission to become the match maker of the group.

"So, Matt." Said Arthur, passing him a beer and taking a swig out of his own. "You seemed very intent on getting me and Karen together, when are you going to hook up with someone?"

"No disrespect mate, but I don't want to 'hook up' with someone. I want to find someone I truly love." He replied, handing some money over to the bar maid.

"Oh, come off it. We don't want to hear all that soppy stuff!" Said Karen, slurring her words slightly. She'd had most to drink out of all of them.

"Yeah." Agreed Arthur. "We've known you, what, seven months, and in all that time you haven't even talked to a girl apart from Karen, and I don't think Karen counts."

"Hey!" She said, slapping Arthur's arm. "But seriously Matt, when are you going to get some?" Asked Karen exasperatedly.

"How do you know I haven't had any?" Said Matt, raining an eyebrow And accepting the change that was being handed to him.

"Because your out with us half the time, and the other half you veg out on the sofa watching football and eating crisps." Said Karen elbowing him a bit too hard.

"I do not veg out!" Said Matt indignantly.

"You sort of do, mate." Said Arthur. "I've been round and seen you before now."

"Fine, maybe I do veg out, but my love life is none of your buisness." said Matt, putting an end to the conversation.

-xXx-

Later on that evening, when Karen was so drunk she could barely stand up and Matt and Arthur were having to support her arms to stop her toppling over, matt decided enough was enough.

"Do you want to take Kazza home? I don't think she'd survive on her own." Said Matt, putting a tip on the bar.

"Probably best, she'll need some help with the hangover tomorrow as well." Replied Arthur, finding the number for the taxi service.

"It's always Karen, isn't it." He said, rolling his eyes.

"It always will be." Said Arthur, dialling the number to get a taxi.

"I'll see you at work, then mate." Matt said, shrugging on his coat.

"Bye." said Arthur, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Turning the corner, Matt came across a woman, talking on the phone.

"Yes, Florin, I'm aware I was supposed to pick Salome up an hour ago, but my cars been stolen and I don't have any money to get a taxi."

Even in the dim street light, Matt could tell this woman was beautiful. She was wearing low cut, figure hugging dress that showed off every luscious curve and gave him an eyeful of cleavage. Her legs were strong and toned, the heels she was wearing emphasising them to look even more sexy, and she had a head of golden curls that cascaded elegantly round her face. In short, this woman was bloody gorgeous.

"Yes, yes. I understand you have plans." She continued, far to absorbed in her conversation to notice Matt looking at her. "Okay, Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." She put the phone down and huffed.

"I couldn't help but over head your conversation." Said Matt before he could register what he was doing.

"Here." He said, handing her a twenty pound note. "Get a taxi."

"Thank you." She said a bit stunned. "Do I know you?"

"No, I just wanted to help a damsel in distress." Said Matt in his usual flirtatious way.

"Why thank you, good sir." She said, curtseying and playing along.

"Anytime, my lady." He said, bowing back. "I'm Matt by the way. Matt Smith."

"Alex. Alex Kingston"

"Well, it was nice to meet you Alex, I hope I see you again sometime." Said Matt.

And with that he walked away.

"But I haven't even got your number!" Alex shouted after him.

He turned round and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Turning the twenty pound note around, she saw a number scribbled on the back. Unable To suppress a smile, she quickly put the number in her phone before calling a taxi. She didn't like to admit it, but this strange man gave her butterflies like no one else.

He had no idea what he had just done or why, but there was something about that woman that lured him to her. Maybe it was the hair, or the way she smelled like jasmine and rice milk, he just didn't know. She mad him feel like no-one else could, and he had only just met her. He knew that this woman was different than the rest.


	2. Texting a boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you! The chapter title is originally off a doctor who episode, but I got the idea of Chiefdoctor's 'Is there such a thing as second chances?' So go and check that out if you haven't already, and Chiefdoctor, I really hope you don't mind, but I couldn't resist!   
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it's short, just a background information chapter really, the next ones should be longer! Phoebe xxx

The next morning, Alex awoke to find Salome in her bed. She had been doing that a lot recently. It worried her slightly. Salome had a lot of nightmares. More than the average four year old. She had spoken to her Doctor, who had referred her to a psychologist, who had assured her it was totally normal, and she shouldn't worry, but she did.

Starring at her child, she felt the familiar feeling of guilt wash over her. She'd been though too much at her young age. Her and Florian had divorced about three months ago after the death of their eldest daughter.

Tansy had been a sweetheart. Always helping out, looking after Salome, playing with her and teaching her new things. Alex had loved that they were so close, and one day when she was watching them play together, something terrible happened.

Tansy froze up, her teeth clenched and her lips going blue. Alex had rus he'd over to find her stiff as a board, teeth clenched and lips going blue. She called 999, cradling Tansy in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. The ambulance Arrived in a matter of minutes and they were taken to the hospital.

Alex couldn't remember how long she sat in the waiting room. She had called Florian from work, and they sat in silence, only the occasional sniffing interrupting it.

When the Doctor had come out with a solem look, Alex knew it was bad. She walked cautiously into the room to see her daughter lying on the hospital bed, pale and un-moving.

She can't remember much after that. She collapsed, she knows that much. It was all a blur of tears and sadness and panic. Salome crying, Florian staring at the corpse of his child. It was all too much. She was too young, at only six, she didn't deserve that.

A fresh wave of tears started pouring down Alex's face as she replayed those traumatising moments in her head. Hugging Salome tightly, she reminded herself she was lucky to have this little one still with her.

Deciding she should probably get up, she gave Salome one last kiss on the head and left her to sleep. Pulling on some track suit bottoms and an old t-shirt, she padded downstairs and started to make breakfast, Salome's favourite: eggy bread.

Halfway through cooking the bread, Alex heard the small pitter patter of feet descending the stairs.

"Morning sleepyhead." said Alex, looking over at Salome with fond eyes.

"Morning Mummy." She said, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Look what I made!" said Alex, holding the pan out so Salome could see.

"Eggy bread!" she squealed in excitement.

"Thought you might like it." Said Alex grinning. She could alway count on Salome to cheer her up.

Salome raced to the table and sat there waiting expectantly. Bringing the plate to the table, Alex couldn't help but laugh when she saw the delight in her eyes.

"You, missy, are a little monster!" She said as Salome piled her plate high with the eggy bread.

Salome giggled through a mouthful of food, only to send bits flying everywhere.

"I'll get a cloth." Said Alex, rolling her eyes and exiting dramatically.

-xXx-

It was later on that evening when Salome was in bed that Alex decided to text Matt. She hadn't the faintest idea of how to start the conversation, so she simply put:

'Hi, it's Alex, the girl who needed the taxi? Hope I got the right '

She pressed send and only had to wait about thirty seconds before she got a reply.

'No this is the prime-minister, and I'm going to have to come and punish you in the form of tickling you.'

Alex couldn't help but smile. She had only spoken to Matt twice and she could already tell they were going to get along.

Deciding she'd make the first move, she text him:

'Do you want to meet up tomorrow? In town maybe?'

'That'd be lovely. What about the little cafe on the corner of hospital street?'

'Sounds good, see you tomorrow at ten-ish?'

'Ten-ish it is. See you tomorrow, Kingston. xxx'

'See you tomorrow. xxx'

Putting the phone down, Alex sighed. She didn't know what, but there was something about Matt that made her like him, feel like they were meant to meet, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was defiantly looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Le cafe du Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've been rather busy, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!  
> In the story, Alex's lives in Nantwich, so if your not familiar with the town, have a look at some pictures, it really is beautiful.
> 
> The dress Alex is wearing, it looks something like this: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/91/5f/e5/915fe5a5f844390e405d423d470d082d.jpg
> 
> Her hair is something like this: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_NO2UOMMYKZ0/Se2BJsozFOI/AAAAAAAAGB4/qzwaQmP7pdk/s1600-h/ALO-062224.jpg
> 
> And her make-up something like this: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-fTgVrnH_1Ok/TodkG_P0YoI/AAAAAAAAFCg/VIzwLAj7p_c/s1600/river-song-alex-kingston-4.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Phoebe xxx

Looking herself up and down, Alex bit her lip. She was extremely nervous for her meeting with Matt, and she didn't know why. She supposed it was only natural, and that most women would be at least a little bit nervous, and that it was perfectly normal. But she shouldn't be this nervous, right? Not wanting to get into a state before she went, she put it out of her mind and instead busy herself with trying on her fifth outfit.

After a considerable amount of time, she had settled on a mint green dress that pulled in at the waist and hung loosely around her hips, with lace that wrapped around the whole dress. She paired it with white ballet pumps and subtle make-up, her hair pulled up in an elegant bun.

Realising she only had five minutes to make a ten minute drive, she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door. Fumbling with her keys, she unlocked the car and was on her way.

Arriving in the church car park, she quickly got out and marched across the cobbled road. Alex had lived in Nantwich for most of her life, and she wouldn't give it up for anything. She loved the Tudor houses and the family businesses, the sense if community you didn't get in big city's, everything about it was perfect.

She stopped outside the door of 'Le cafe de Paris', straightened her dress before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

She scanned the room before spotting Matt in the corner and walking up to him.

"Hi." She said nervously, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hi." He returned simply. He didn't seem anywhere near as nervous as she was.

As she looked at Matt, she noticed things she hadn't noticed the other night. The way his hair flopped in front of his face, his well defined jaw line, the beautiful Hazel-Green eyes that stared at her intently. He wasn't traditionally handsome, not like the models in magazines, but in a sort of quirky, unusual way.

"World to Alex." Said Matt, who was looking at her with a small smile. It suddenly dawned on her that she'd been staring at him, for how long she didn't know.

"Oh, yes, sorry." She flustered, taking a seat opposite him.

"That captivated by me, kingston?" Said Matt, giving her a wink.

She blushed, giving him a timid smile.

"There's no need to be so nervous, you know." Said Matt, leaning forward to observe her. "I won't bite."

At that, Alex laughed. Matt was pleased with himself as he seemed to have broken the ice.

"I'm sorry darling. I don't know why I was acting so bloody strange. I'm usually a lot more confident." Said Alex, picking up a menu.

"Must be my endless charm and my stunningly good looks." Said Matt, still looking at her.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The waitress came and took their order and they sat in comfortable silence for a while. It was nice just to be able to sit and feel content, not a care in the world. Alex had expected it to be slightly more arkward, but Matt seemed totally at ease and in turn, made her feel at ease as well. It was when their drinks came that Matt spoke again.

"So, Alex, where do you work?"

"Oh, it's nothing exiting dear, Im only a teacher." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Nothing exiting, Kingston?" Said Matt, making a mental note that she smiled at his endearment. "I work in an office, Nine 'till Five. Yours is way better than mine. What do you teach?"

"Drama." She announced, suddenly looking alive. "I love the buzz of being onstage and feeling what your charactor would feel, thinking how they would think. It's marvellous."

"I'd love to see you perform sometime." Said Matt.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to see me, im just a teacher." Said Alex, blushing again.

"On the contrary, Kingston. I'd be honoured!" Said Matt seriously.

"Okay, okay, some other time."

They sat in silence some more until alex checked her watch.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Matt, but I have to go and get Salome from school, I'll be late as it is! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I-" but Matt cut her off.

"It's fine Alex, go and get her. I'll text you later on, okay?"

"Thank you." She said before slinging her coat on and disappearing out of the door.


End file.
